Eu sou você
by nanypereira
Summary: Duas poções, uma birga, uma troca e todas as confusões que imaginar!Eles queriam se entender.O que será que acontece quando os desejos são realizados?


**BRIGAS E POÇÕES**

Lílian acordou atrasada para a aula.Levantou-se rapidamente e tomou um banho mais que depressa.Ouvia passos de alunos voltando ao salão comunal para buscar seus livros das aulas.Desesperou-se.Não iria tomar o café da manhã, apesar de estar morrendo de fome.

- Maldito estudo à noite.Maldito seja o dever de adivinhação.Eu detesto aquela barata nojenta...Maldito dever...- resmungava a menina, enquanto tentava calçar seus sapatos e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

Desceu as escadas correndo.Estava saindo do salão comunal pelo retrato da mulher gorda, quando trombou em alguém.Uma bela queda.Seus livros voaram de suas mãos e ela foi parar sentada no chão, olhando atordoada.

- Ai...Desculpe-me. Desculpe, eu estou atrasada...- murmurava uma desculpa, desajeitada, enquanto esfregava a cabeça.Levantou os olhos, percebendo em quem tinha trombado. – Ah! É você.Então desculpas retiradas.

- Ai, Lily querida.Não faz assim, que senão você me magoa.- disse, Tiago, fingidamente ofendido.Estendeu uma mão para Lílian, que ainda estava caída no chão.

Ela virou a cara e reuniu seus livros espalhados.Tiago mantinha a mão estendida, num sinal de ajuda.

- Não vai querer ajuda mesmo? – perguntou, divertido.

- NÃO! – respondeu, atrasada e aquele trombo não havia ajudado em nada.

- Então está bem. – Tiago deu de ombros. – Eu estou tentando ser gentil.

- Não está conseguindo, não percebeu?

Tiago virou-se.Se Lílian queria brigar, então ela conseguiu.

- Não, não estou percebendo.Depois reclama que eu sou arrogante.Se eu não tivesse estendido a mão aposto que falaria isso.

Lílian começou a andar, apressada, como se não tivesse ouvido nenhuma palavra dita por Tiago.

- Hei! – falou, indo atrás dela pelos corredores, até as masmorras.

Lílian ainda ignorava o menino, abriu a porta da sala.Os alunos da Corvinal viram para encará-los.

- Desculpa, professor.Acordei um pouco atrasada, vim o mais rápido que pude. – disse, Lílian, vermelha, indo se sentar numa carteira vazia, bem na frente do professor.

- Oh!Sem problemas, Lílian.Aposto que estudou muito ontem, aposto que está cansada.Eu deixo essa passar. – Lílian sorriu.O professor se virou para Tiago. – E quanto a você, Sr.Potter.Detenção, sexta feira, depois do jantar.

Tiago abriu a boca, surpreso.

- Mas, mas...Eu também acordei tarde...

O professor virou e respondeu secamente:

- Aposto que estava aprontando ontem.Detenção aumentada por me responder.Agora se sente que quero continuar minha aula.

Tiago se sentou ao lado de Lílian.A única carteira vaga.Ela se afastou dele, que a olhou bravo.

- Só bajulando o professor para não ganhar detenções, não é? – disse, baixo para que só ela ouvisse.

- Hoje nós vamos aprender a poção de troca.

Lílian fuzilou o maroto do seu lado.Puxou um pergaminho e começou a escrever os ingredientes.

- Me responda, oras! – disse, contrariado.

- Precisaremos de um pedaço de tentáculo de lula...

- Estou tentando te ignorar, Potter.Por favor, faça o mesmo. – sussurrou.Havia um tom de impaciência na sua voz.

- Não vou fazer o mesmo.Não dá para ignorar uma ruivinha tão bonita como você. – Tiago despenteou os cabelos.Lílian revirou os olhos e pegou seu caldeirão.

- Fatiem os tentáculos em pedaços perfeitos e iguais.Esse é o segredo da poção.

- Pois devia.Não gastaríamos tanto tempo discutindo se fosse assim.- Lílian começou a falar um pouco mais alto.

- Então nossas discussões são perda de tempo? – disse, realmente ofendido agora.

- Vocês têm o resto dessa aula para me entregar os frascos com essa poção.

- Você chamaria como? – resmungou a ruiva, irritada, tentando picar seus tentáculos em perfeitos pedaços.

- Brigas pré-nupciais? – brincou Tiago.Não havia tocado ainda nos seus ingredientes para a poção.

Lílian jogou os pedaços um por um dentro do mentalmente até 10.

- Potter, você é desprezível. – disse Lílian.

- Espero que todos tenham prestado atenção no modo de preparo e Sr. McGray, espero que isso sejam pelos de centauro.

- E você é linda.Pena que não me dá uma chance. – disse Tiago, se movimentando e cortando os tentáculos.

- Pede uma chance para aquelas corvinais ali.Aposto que elas te dariam muiiitas chances. – Lílian agora mexia o líquido pegajoso lá dentro.

- Os efeitos dessa poção são variados, srta. Madson.Algumas pessoas podem ter sua personalidade transformadas.Alguns animais podem começar a agir como outros.Ainda estudam os efeitos dessa poção, mas mesmo assim ela ainda é muito usada no mundo bruxo.

- Eu não quero chance com aquelas corvinais.Eu quero com você!Será que você não entende isso? – Tiago disse.Estava começando a ficar impaciente com a teimosia de Lílian.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente o cafajeste que você é.

- Você não me dar a chance de ser diferente.

- Você pode ser diferente agora!

- Ah, então tá. – Tiago afinou a voz – Então Lílian gostaria de sair comigo?

Tiago e Lílian já falavam no tom normal.Algumas pessoas ao arredor já prestavam atenção no bate boca, esquecidas da poção a ser feita.

- NÃO DESSE JEITO!Você poderia ser menos criança, um dia só?

- E virar monitor de Hogwarts?Nem pensar.Já basta você.

- ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE CRIANÇA? – Lílian já estava bem alterada.

- ESTOU!Não entendeu, não é? – Pelo visto, Tiago também.

- AGORA ME CHAMA DE BURRA!

- Não chamei você de burra!

- EU NÃO PERGUNTEI, SEU IDIOTA.

- Olha, não me xinga não!

- Idiota, idiota, idiota...

Agora a classe inteira prestava atenção na briga.Alguns riam, e outros acompanhavam, chocados.O professor – por sorte – estava no depósito, pegando novos ingredientes.

- É MELHOR DO QUE SER MANDÃO.

- Está me chamando de que?

- Mandona, mandona, mandona.

- É preciso agir forte com os alunos, senão eles nunca te obedecem! – Lílian estava vermelha e seus olhos cheios d'água.

- Sei, sei...É MUITO difícil mandar alguns alunos irem para as salas. – Tiago virou-se para as alunas atrás dele – VOLTEM A FAZER SUAS POÇÕES! – As garotas tomaram um susto e baixaram a cabeça para seus respectivos caldeirões. – Viu?

- TIAGO POTTER, se você não parar imediatamente eu vou ser obrigado a te dar uma detenção!

- Oh – Tiago colocou a mão na boca. – Não precisa.Eu já tenho DUAS DETENÇÕES POR SUA CAUSA!

- MINHA CAUSA? – Lílian agora gritava e tentava conter as lágrimas.

- É!Se não fosse você correndo igual a maluca pelo salão comunal eu não teria me atrasado.

- EU ME ATRASEI TAMBÉM! – Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da garota, que as limpou, raivosamente.Se recusava a chorar agora.

- É, mas o professor NÃO TE DEU DETENÇÃO, sua...sua...sua PUXA SACO.

Lílian levantou e deu um soco na mesa.O caldeirão balançou perigosamente e deixou derramar algumas gostas do líquido na mão de Lílian, que a levou na boca,depois de balançar a mão, tentando afastar a dor.

- EU NÃO SOU PUXA SACO, POTTER.

- É o que então?

- SOU COMPETENTE.AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ.

Tiago levantou-se também.

- INCOMPETENTE É VOCÊ, sua mandona.

- QUERIA VER VOCÊ NO MEU LUGAR!

- Queria ver você no MEU lugar.

Então, as poções de Lílian e Tiago mudaram de cor.De um roxo escuro passou para um prateado brilhante.Uma fumaça começou a sair.

No mesmo instante o professor entrou na sala:

- Que gritos são esses? – estacou quando viu as poções – Merlin!Quem preparou essas poções?

- Foram o Potter e a Evans, professor! – gritou alguém no fundo da sala.

Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo.Lílian ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Tiago estava vermelho de raiva.Viraram as caras assim que perceberam o ato.

- Merlin...Eu tenho que analisar isso.E como a poção de Lílian ficou certa, dou 30 pontos para a Grifinória.

Tiago sentou-se, bufando.

- Isso...Dá todos os pontos para a mandona da Evans.Eu não fiz nada!

Lílian virou-se para ele, bruscamente.

- Potter...Como você é insensível!

E saiu correndo da sala, batendo a porta da sala na masmorra.

- Detenção triplicada para você, sr.Potter.


End file.
